


The Princess and the Thief

by Blue_Sparkle



Series: The Daily Lives of Mahal's Children [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Background Nwalin, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Descriptions of Off Screen Violence, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Minor Angst, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/pseuds/Blue_Sparkle
Summary: After an attempt to warn the royal family about an impeding burglary Nori ends up befriending princess Dís quite on accident. Despite their unusual first meeting and the differences between them it ends up lasting through the decades.A collection of scenes in the lives of Dís and Nori
Relationships: Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien), Dís & Nori
Series: The Daily Lives of Mahal's Children [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/408931
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	The Princess and the Thief

Ered Luin T.A. 2811

Nori ran faster than he could ever remember doing before, especially not in utter darkness, skipping from rooftop to cliff and over parts of the rock that were much too steep for most Dwarves to consider climbing. His lungs burned with it and his legs were shaking, but he couldn’t rest or else all the effort would all have been for nothing. Speed was of the essence in completing his task and getting where he needed to be for that before anyone caught him.

Ered Luin was dark, as asleep as any Dwarven city ever could be. No lamps were lit, and the crack in the mountainside that exposed some parts of the settlement to the outside let no light through. At the distance Nori couldn’t tell why, but he suspected that it was raining, the clouds hiding any potential moonlight. Good for sneaking around, not good for running as fast as his legs would carry over unknown terrain.

It had been a stupid idea, he knew. He was just a kid, not even old enough to be taken seriously, his beard only just covering his cheeks in fluff that only barely made him look any older. Why should he care what would happen to the royal family or their servants or anyone who happened to be in the way-

The attempt to break into the palace of Ered Luin was a dangerous one, the most stupid thing Nori had ever tried. He planned usually, made sure to only do what he could get away with unless the heat of the moment nudged him towards following through with bad ideas. The longer he thought about it the more he wanted to turn back, but it was too late to give up now. He wasn’t stubborn by nature, but apparently his resolve hadn’t gotten the notice yet.

The palace was nestled into the rock, guarded, obviously, and climbing over the rough stones towards its walls to climb up and through a window would be a task most Dwarves gave up on the moment they thought of it. Good as they were with keeping a steady footing on rock, they weren’t usually ones for climbing up things.

Nori hated that he was risking this. Hated that some stupid part of him apparently still had a moral compass and concern for things that had nothing to do with him.

He’d snuck out because their mother was asleep and Dori had said he would stay out late with some other Dwarves from the weaver’s guild. It had been boring, and he’d been sure that his brother wouldn’t check on him if he came home before Nori did. He’d been free to just wander around, go to the seediest tavern in the shittiest part of Ered Luin. No respectable Dwarf went there, and no guard either, as it was too small to be an obvious den of crime.

There was food sometimes, if Nori had a good story or a fancy trinket to trade, with Urdel, the owner, being fond of the young rascals and up and coming never-do-wells. She even let him have a bit of ale on occasion, if he had a coin, despite Nori very obviously being too young for it. He could relax there, watch people and sharpen his first proper knife in peace, listen to stories and learn what he could of the interesting parts of Ered Luin, what guards to avoid, what merchants weren’t diligent with guarding their wares, where to hide if things got dicey. He was small and unassuming and too young to seem like a rival to anyone, so unless Nori walked up and boldly asked to join a card game or the likes, people just ignored him.

That’s why he’d overheard the conversation.

A plan to break into the palace through one of the unused side doors, blocked a few centuries ago when that wing had slowly become less populated, but apparently not well enough. Stealing stuff from the treasury or breaking into the personal possessions of the Durin family, perhaps even into the chambers of the Fallen King of Erebor. Maybe hurt a few nobles for good measure, if anyone got in the way.

Normally Nori would have listened, decided for himself if the plan was good, and then gone on with his night. But the speaker had been Trûhr, a mean looking thug with scars over his arms and knuckles, one with a reputation for violence. If a simple theft could be made violent, if a fight could be made to escalate, if a Dwarf could be hurt in an unfair battle, Trûhr would be there to see it through.

Nori had stared into his drink, tense, afraid and wanting not to listen, but unable to block out the words shared between the small group of Dwarves. They were serious, he’d realized only a few minutes in. They would do it tonight and they actually would succeed, if everything went well for them. They weren’t just some angry drunkards complaining about the nobles…

And that was how, against his better judgement, Nori was clinging to the steep wall of the palace, fingers trembling with exhaustion and feet searching out every possible crevice in the stone he could find.

It was stupid, reckless. He’d get hurt on the way in, and if by some miracle he actually did make it into the palace, then what? Would the guards even believe him if he told them of the danger? Let him speak in the first place or attack an unknown Dwarf inside their halls? What if they thought it was a prank or worse, arrested him?

Nori cursed soundlessly, not willing to sacrifice his breath. He’d be in trouble, he’d be thrown into prison, he was young but not young enough to expect clemency. If they didn’t believe him he would probably be punished as an adult and harshly, for a crime against the royal family. Because of course he was old enough for _that_.

After what felt like an eternity, with his arms barely lifting over his head anymore, Nori’s fingers hit on a windowsill. With a soft triumphant whoop he hauled himself onto it, barely balancing on the narrow surface. There was a small window there, and Nori slid his knife through the seam carefully, gently lifting the latch inside up until he could swing the window open.

It was dark inside, as expected, and with a squint Nori leaned forward. There was furniture there, he could tell, something that looked like a large desk or vanity, and it wasn’t covered by a sheet or anything. He actually had managed to get into a part of the palace that was in use, which meant it should be easier to find somebody to warn of the planned attack on the palace.

“What are you doing in my window?”

The sudden voice right by his ear nearly had Nori throw himself backwards with a scream, and only instinct prevented it. A tinderbox was struck, and suddenly golden lamplight filled the space, creating a pocket of perfect visibility, enough to make Nori see that he was directly over a massive bed. Unusual, for a Dwarf to have a bed out in the open, not nestled against a solid stone wall, and even more unusual to have it right under a damned window at that.

Nori barely dared look over, tense and still fighting the urge to just drop out of the window and deal with everything else later. When he did, he was met with large blue eyes staring at him, alert and not the slightest bit sleepy.

The girl was about his age, he guessed, based on her size and the fuzz of beard on her cheeks. She had thick black curls bound in a braid that fell over her shoulder, and a fine linen nightshirt. She was sitting up, propped against her pillows and managing to look intimidating despite being mostly covered by blankets.

“You’re awfully bad for a thief, if that’s what you are” she said as Nori was still staring at her, eyebrows raised. “Didn’t even bother to check if anyone’s in here. And I don’t keep valuables in my room, I’m not an _idiot_.”

“I’m not here for that!” Nori hissed, finally remembering why he’d come. He slipped off the window and onto her bed, crouching on her covers. Dori would have complained about getting dirt all over the sheets, but the girl just stared at him, with challenge in her eyes.

“Then why?”

“I’ve come to warn you! Somebody will break into the palace to rob it tonight, but they will hurt people, I know it!” Nori hissed.

The girl didn’t seem particularly bothered by that revelation.

“We’ve got good guards.”

“Do you? I’m not joking, this is urgent! You’ve got to listen to me, we need to find somebody who has a say in the matter, and hurry! People will get hurt, I went as quick as I could but we need to _do_ something.”

The girl’s expression softened and she sat up on her knees.

“I’ve got some say, sure. What exactly did you-”

Sudden shouts made both of them startle, and Nori could hear the distant clang of metal against stone and blade against blade. His heart clenched and he suddenly struggled to draw air into his burning lungs. He’d been too late after all.

The girl tensed, hand reaching towards something under her pillow. Not a helpless little noble then, Nori thought distantly, if she was hiding something to defend herself with. The noises were far off, growing quieter as if the fighting was moving away. Both of them sat motionlessly, tense and ready for anyone to come into the room. Now that he was too late anyway there was nothing more Nori could do but hope that his failed attempt wouldn’t lead to further consequences for the innocent.

A few minutes passed and the heavy thud of boots hurrying towards their location made Nori try to jump for the window again. He wouldn’t be quick enough in escaping, surely, but everything was better than staying there like a terrified little bunny.

Before he could so much as twitch a hand grabbed his collar, dragging him back forcefully. Nori tried to snap at the girl in protest, but he was shoved between the wall and the bed and a blanket was pushed on top of him. He could barely peek through it to see the room and in the next moment the door was torn open.

“Princess Dís, are you alright?”

The guard that had rushed in was young, wearing armour that wasn’t part of any uniform Nori recognized. He was unusually tall for a Dwarf, with a full beard that hid his surprisingly youthful features, and his hair styled to make him appear even taller.

“Yes, I couldn’t sleep and then I heard the noise,” the girl replied (Nori had stumbled onto a Maker damned princess? Really?) “What happened?”

The Dwarf relaxed a little, standing up into a more proper position befitting a guard talking to a superior.

“A few Dwarves broke in through the abandoned palace wing. My guards caught them, I made sure they got subdued. Don’t think they managed to do anything yet, and they are locked up for now.”

Dís relaxed, her posture as natural as possible while still shielding anything from view that might tip the guard off on somebody else being in her bed.

“Nobody got hurt, I hope?”

“No, just a few bruised ribs.”

The guard paused for a moment, then relaxed further, smiling at the princess. He was familiar with her, Nori thought. They shared the same intensity to their looks.

“Don’t worry about it, Dís. Everyone’s fine.”

“Thank you,” Dís replied “I’m glad of it. You really do guard us well, don’t you?”

There was a chuckle and the guard started to pull the door closed.

“We try, good night, my lady.”

“Good night, my guard dog,” she laughed.

Then they were alone once more. Nori didn’t dare come out from underneath the covers until Dís herself tugged them to the side.

“It’s safe now, he won’t come back.”

“You’re the damn princess of Erebor,” Nori snapped, rather than give any proper reply.

Dís rolled her eyes at him and shrugged.

“Sure, if that’s what you’re worried about. Thank you, by the way. You really did risk a lot trying to warn us about that, didn’t you?”

Nori huffed and sat up, feeling angry at himself. He’d gone and risked breaking his neck in his haste, doing something so stupid, and for what? The guards really had been worth their money.

The princess stared at him, chin resting in her hands.

“What’s your name?” she asked.

For a few moments Nori just stared back at her, considering. She already had saved him from getting into immediate trouble, and she didn’t seem like the kind to hold something like this over his head. Not when he’d essentially tried to save her.

“Nori,” he said, leaving it at that.

“You did such a reckless and brave thing for somebody you’ve never even met. I’d like to know what you’d be like with friends.”

Dís reached out her hand, and for a few seconds Nori’s mind boggled at the implication. But Dís just looked at him with deep blue eyes, looking just like any other young Dwarf and not some stuck up noble. He grinned, relaxing for the first time that night.

“Only one way to find out, princess.”

Their hands clasped together, a common Dwarf from a family of weavers and tailors, and the princess of a fallen kingdom. Somewhere in the back of his mind Nori was aware that Dori would be terribly impressed, and then and there he decided that this was his little secret to guard.

*

Ered Luin T.A 2846

The climb up the wall on the least used side of the palace was a familiar one, barely having Nori lose his breath. He could find each crevice in the rock in his sleep, and knew precisely how to press himself against nooks and crannies to definitely not be seen from any spot on the balconies.

It was late in the morning, but the city was unusually quiet. Last night’s festivities had knocked even the most hardened drinker off their feet, and everyone else was taking it easy. The summer’s harvest had been brought in from the mountain slopes that permitted such activities, and the trade caravan from the settlements of Men had arrived on the same day. All a good cause for a day off for nearly everyone.

Dori had stayed out late, though he hadn’t drunk very much, the git. Would probably still act all sick later; just to be doted on for a little while. Their Ma was visiting her new friend, the one who’d bought her the most beautiful comb just a few weeks ago. She would be too distracted to notice Nori not being home, even if she herself decided to return.

With nothing better to do and a standing invitation to the palace, Nori had only done up his braids with new ribbons and set out.

The window was already open when Nori reached it, and Dís was leaning back against her cushions, waiting for him.

“Took your time,” she observed, already pouring out something from a clay jug.

Nori grinned as he climbed into the room properly, accepting a cup. It was sweet mead, slightly cooled, so Dís couldn’t have been waiting for too long. Over the years Dís’ room hadn’t changed much. Her desk was now stacked with paper and books, her vanity now had more combs and clasps for her beard, and her bed now functioned as a seating couch during the day. It remained right under the window, where it always had been.

“Wanted to give you time to get ready.”

He glanced at the food Dís had arranged in a few plates on the bed. There were fruit from the harvest, goats cheese, and to Nori’s surprise quite a nice array of fish he couldn’t recognize at first glance.

“Those from the ocean?” he asked, picking up a thin slice of white fish. It too was cool to the touch.

“Yeah, we had a few Dwarves from the western slopes visiting, they brought quite a bit of that,” Dís said, pushing the plate closer to Nori. “Try them, they’ve got a lovely texture!”

Nori stuffed several pieces in his mouth, chewing carefully and trying to remember the flavour. He didn’t particularly enjoy fish, and Ma never bothered going to the market that occasionally had fish from the sea. Instead his experience was strictly confined to what the rivers could offer.

“Like it,” he commented, picking up cheese next. Dís always made sure to provide the best snacks after all, and he didn’t even have to pay or walk all the way to the upper market. While breaking into the palace was probably more exhausting, Nori at least also got company out of it.

Dís leaned against her cushion, picking at the food and looking rather distracted. Nori ate until his skipped breakfast stopped making itself known, then made himself comfortable.

“Something on your mind?” he asked. She blinked, glancing over, head leaning on her hand. She had glass beads in her hair today, shining in the exact colour of her eyes.

“Grandfather is now making serious plans about reclaiming Khazad Dûm. From what little Thorin could tell me about the meetings it looks like it’s actually happening. Maybe this year, but probably by the next.”

Nori considered this with a frown. Dori was no warrior, and he himself was way too young to join for anyone to try and recruit him without previous training. It did pay to be the tiny scrawny child sometimes. A campaign to reclaim Khazad Dûm wouldn’t affect him much, and he couldn’t imagine that life in an ancient crumbling kingdom would be that much better than Ered Luin. His family wouldn’t move there if it became possible, not unless it really was much better or offered chances to get known to more important people.

“You’re worried about it?” he asked, eyes fixed on Dís’ expression.

The stubborn girl with a big streak of spite and mischief in her was still at the core of his friend, but by now Nori knew Dís to be a sharp-witted and wise politician at that. There was still a prince and two siblings in front of her in line to the throne, so Nori was certain she would make a valuable advisor or diplomat one day. One that would keep the Dwarves of Ered Luin prospering as they had slowly started to do in the past decades.

Dís thought for a moment then took a sip of her mead.

“We don’t know how many Orcs there are, or what they would fight inside our desecrated Halls. I admit that I want to see Khazad Dûm, to see if it’s even half as beautiful as the songs say. But it would take decades to restore that infrastructure. We know the roads in the Misty Mountains are tricky, we don’t know if the old slopes are still viable or accessible, we don’t know how much of the actual city will need to be fixed…”

She trailed off as Nori stared at her, and sighed.

“I just feel that we should focus our entire effort on Ered Luin. And then return our attention to our lost kingdoms in another decade or two, when these mountains here could run without a portion of the population off and working on that.”

Nori laughed and picked out some more fish to pop into his mouth.

“Kingdoms? You want to see Erebor as well, don’t you?”

Dís rolled her eyes and slapped Nori’s hand away when he reached for more of the fish.

“Of course I do! One day we’ll be strong enough to retake it, I know it. We just need to plan it carefully. Bid our time, grow stronger and all that.”

She picked up more food now and started eating in earnest.

Nori stretched out next to her, propping his head up on his arm.

“I can barely remember it. If we were in Erebor it’d be easier to get to the Orocarni.”

“You can go now. Your beard’s long enough, you could claim to be older and more experienced than you are and join a caravan.”

“I appreciate your love of breaking rules, princess, but na. Some day.”

Dís stared into the middle distance as Nori sipped his drink for a while, then she turned to him with a smirk. 

“Did you finish your mead?”

“Huh? Yeah just now, why?”

Before Nori could say anything else his ears picked up a familiar sound of footsteps. With a curse he lunged for the gap between the bed and the wall, his cup stuffed under a pillow as Dís laughed at him. It happened way too often that somebody dropped by Dís private chambers, and usually that somebody was a certain Dwarf Nori tried to avoid with all his might.

He was pressed flat on the floor just as a knock sounded through the room. 

Moments later Nori caught a glimpse of Dwalin walking inside, a few scrolls in his arms. He was even taller than that first night he’d snuck into Dís’ room, but thankfully it didn’t seem that he’d grow any taller. He’d be as big as a Man if he didn’t take stop. 

“Thorin said you asked for these?” Dwalin said. He was wearing the uniform of the Ered Luin guard now, new and with barely any scratches on the plate armour. He hadn’t been part of it for that long, but already Nori had clashed with him a few times. 

“Yes, I have sent letters to the southernmost settlements to ask about those scrolls. You’d be surprised how many rare accounts the smaller towns have hidden away in libraries.”

Dwalin was too close to the bed for Nori to see him without risking being spotted. Paper rustled as Dís accepted whatever it was she’d asked for. With an annoyed press of his lips Nori realized that she must have known Dwalin was going to drop by, the shrew. 

“Ha, Balin is my brother and treats our kitchen table as his personal study. Of course I know about that sort of thing.”

“Are you going back to the guards house now?”

“Yes. They’re considering changing up which part of the town I should patrol next.”

At that Nori perked up, but Dwalin didn’t say anything else on the matter. Metal shifted against cloth and Dís moved on the bed, leaning over. 

“Good to hear they appreciate you. Here, take something on the way.”

There was some more shuffling of boots and Nori tried to be as still as possible as Dwalin leaned closer to a position in which he might spot him. 

“Thanks. See you tonight for the bonfires?” Dwalin said, chewing something. 

“Of course. Good luck with the guard.”

A few more moments passed and finally the door slammed shut. Nori waited a few more beats before emerging from behind the bed. 

“You’re doing that on purpose!” he hissed, throwing a pillow at Dís’ head. 

She laughed and stuck out her tongue at him. For a princess she really was a brat, more than Frerin even, if she felt like it. 

“What, don’t tell me you minded having Dwalin so close while you’re not running away?”

Nori could feel his cheeks heat up against his will as he climbed back onto the bed. 

“Yeah, if I also had the opportunity to stab him!”

Dís rolled her eyes and pushed the plate of food towards him with her foot. She was already refilling his cup, which pacified Nori a little. 

“Is that why you keep causing a scene when he’s nearby so he’ll have to chase you? Maker, you’re just as bad as a Dwarrow with their first crush, pulling braids in the schoolyard.”

Nori didn’t dignify that with a response, instead stuffed yet more fish into his mouth and chewed rudely. Dís wouldn’t care, but it did satisfy him to think that he was being so ill behaved in the presence of a noble. 

Then he grinned. 

“I don’t think me being the way I am is surprising, that big ox just happens to be nearby sometimes. Now, your sudden need for blacksmith skills however.”

He knew he’d landed a good hit when Dís’s cheeks reddened. She remained completely relaxed, but he could tell how flustered she was easily. 

“I happen to need advice on my axes, that’s all.”

“Is this what we call it now? What’s his name then. Viri? Vi- something, I know.”

“Víli,” Dís finally said, glaring at Nori. “And I just like talking to him, it doesn’t mean anything. It’s not like that crush you’ve had for as long as we’ve known each other.”

“Wanna bet he’ll give you some useful but terribly forward gift soon? Like a comb or hair clip that’s too pretty to refuse?”

Dís scoffed and shook her head. Her blush deepened though.

“He won’t, but sure. I’ll tell Frerin his braids are neat and even for once, if you’re right.”

“Deal,” Nori replied, not feeling the slightest bit guilty about his guaranteed win. 

He’d made his way to the workshop Víli worked in, carrying some kitchen knives that needed sharpening. Nevermind that Víli was located on the other side of town and Nori knew how to take care of those knives by himself perfectly. It hadn’t been hard to spot what was very obviously a hairpiece, wrapped in a fine piece of mauve cloth. He’d just wanted to take a proper look at the Dwarf his friend fancied, and his verdict was that it might as well happen. He’d tease Dís, but in the end he’d be happy for her if things went well. 

Dís refilled both their cups and then raised hers. 

“Right then. To ridiculous absolutely not real crushes then.”

Nori laughed at her, but raised his cup to clink them together. 

“May the Maker bless our youthful infatuations.”

*

Ered Luin T.A. 2935

Nori was lying on his back, arm thrown over his eyes. It was dark, the sun had set enough to no longer hit the inside of the mountain, but the lamps hadn’t been lit everywhere yet. At least the gray light matched his mood. 

He didn’t react when steps approached the door, nor did he move when it opened and he heard the hesitation in the steps. 

“You’re in my room, I see.”

Nori glanced up finally, shifting to see the beautiful Dwarrowdam in a dark blue gown. She looked fierce, a King in her own right if she only had her own mountain, if she ever wanted the title. Now she was staring at the Dwarf lying on her bed, unannounced and uninvited. It wasn’t one of the days they had agreed to meet up. Not that they did it as often as before, with Nori constantly leaving the settlement to wander the mountains or go east, and with Dís busy raising two Dwarves and being more involved in governing Ered Luin now that it was only her and Thorin. 

“Anyone could have walked in,” she said when Nori didn’t reply. She moved over to her vanity and begang removing some of her hairpins and rings. They were much fancier than what she’d worn as a young girl, actually worth a break in if Nori were inclined to steal from his friends. 

“Don’t think so. There’s a big meeting about that dumb trade agreement with the Iron Hills happening, so anyone who’d dare walk into your room when you’re not here is attending. You’re not there because it’s not part of your current focus. Has nothing to do with overseeing the education of new teachers and schoolmasters after all.”

Dís finished taking off the most bothersome of her jewelry and stepped towards the bed. She stopped right in front of it, frowning. Her eyes moved over Nori’s dishevelled hair, and the massive bruise on his forehead, his black eye, the cuts and smudges of dried blood on his face. 

“Is this why Dwalin was so upset earlier?” she asked, sitting down and reaching for a pitcher of water. 

Nori watched her take out a handkerchief and hummed. 

“Maybe. Why, does he care about little old me?”

Dís didn’t reply as she wet the handkerchief and very carefully started wiping off the blood from Nori’s face. There wasn’t very much of it, he assumed, but the gesture was nice anyway. 

“Did you see a healer about this?”

“It’s just a bruise, it’ll be fine.”

It hurt, honestly, but Nori felt too miserable to try and track down somebody who’d sell him something for the pain without asking for details. Of course, he’d have others to answer to. Best not go home until it faded, or else Ori would get upset. 

“So what happened? I assume Dwalin was either nearby or indirectly caused it? He looked as if he’d personally burned down Erebor earlier.”

Nori hummed again. As angry as he was at Dwalin, he knew that none of his closest friends would ever think that Dwalin would lay a hand on a Dwarf so much smaller than himself, or do something like this unless it was a fair fight. They were right of course, but a small vindictive part of Nori did want to put the entire blame on Dwalin. 

“Had a row, yelled some nasty things at each other,” he muttered, unable to resist when Dís gave him that sad worried look she’d gotten so good at. “Went spoiling for a fight with some other ruffians, it got nasty, had to run away, prioritised getting away fast over getting away safely, introduced my head to a few rocks…”

His ribs hurt from the fist slamming into it, but at least he knew Kanor had been caught by the guards. Served her right, really. If only Dwalin hadn’t caught the tail end of the fight and chase. It was pretty obvious that he’d realized Nori would have gotten hurt diving into the dry and crumbling channel at the west end of the town, and that he’d figure out Nori had been upset and gotten into a fight because of that. 

Dís watched Nori for a little while, before deciding that he wasn’t lying or omitting anything important. The exact nature of his fight with Dwalin wasn’t her business anyway. She got up and moved back over to her vanity, unlocking a small compartment and rooting around in it. When Dís came back she held a small vial with a clear liquid. 

“Here, that’ll numb the pain. I would say you shouldn’t climb around after drinking it but I know you won’t care.”

Nori made a rumbling noise in his throat, unwilling to thank her. He still felt that itch to get in trouble, start fights, upset people… He’d already done enough of that though, so he silently drank down the bitter medicine and stuffed the vial into his pocket. There’d be a use for that eventually, and Dís didn’t protest. 

“Was it about that nature of your relationship? With Dwalin, I mean.”

She sat down at the bed, legs drawn up. The posture was very strange in her fine gown, but Nori had gotten used to Dís being at ease regardless of what she wore. She looked smaller, like that, softer even as her Durin features barely lend themselves to softness. 

If it was anyone else asking Nori would have denied it, would have argued that there was no relationship or pretended he didn’t know what they were on about. But Dís knew Dwalin and knew how his moods related to Nori’s own. Dís had been the one who’d confessed their connection to, giggling and flushing and trying to disguise his delight with crude humour. What use was there in denying what she knew to be true. 

“There is no relationship between us,” he said instead, already seeing how Dís was about to say something and waved her off. 

“I mean, not _really_, right? He’s a guard, he won’t stop being all proper and keep a stick up his arse where it matters! He might be nicer to me but he won’t _listen_ and won’t change and I won’t change so he won’t touch me unless it’s for a quick little romp, right?”

He was hissing out the words, his anger making them spill out and his hurt making him want to tell somebody. 

“So what, we do our little thing and then he acts like I’m still part of the scum that doesn’t deserve to be called Dwarf or something, and I’m ignoring that he won’t ever do anything but follow orders or find anyone else to be in charge of him. It’s like he refuses to think for himself, cause then he’d have to make hard choices or think too hard, yeah?”

Nori huffed and Dís wrapped her arms around her knees. His eyes hurt, and he refused to consider that they burned with unshed tears. 

“Guess I should be happy about that though. Long as nobody in charge tells him to outright drop me he’ll keep dithering around with me. If he had to make a choice based on his own morals or whatever I’d be done already.”

He rubbed at his eyes with the balls of his hands, refusing to let his tears fall. Not for some thick headed noble.

Dís stared at him for a few moments, then looked to the side. 

“He can be quite stubborn,” she said quietly. “Or else I’d try to remind him of what’s important. Relationships or what he thinks his duties are.”

Nori watched her, eyes on the hair that fell over her back in a thick braid. She hadn’t worn special braids for a while now, only keeping the widow’s braids for less than a decade. It was a private thing, she’d told Nori once when she took them out, not something she wished to display outwards for the rest of her life and have people take note or draw their own conclusions about the how. 

“But believe me,” Dís went on. “You’ll find your happiness with your One, I know it.”

Nori tried not to bristle visibly at that word, a part of him still denying that Dwalin might hold such a high place in his heart. He had his brothers and he had Dís, there wasn’t any room to permit some guardsman to make a home of it too. And yet...

“You’re all the same,” Nori muttered. “You’d think Mahal was making fun of us for giving the Line of Durin such stubbornness.”

Dís laughed and stood again. Nori watched as she took off the outer layers of her dress and bodice, leaving her in a woolen shift. She dropped her clothes onto a chair and when she returned she tugged at her blankets until Nori was forced to wiggle to the side from where he was lying on them. 

“Make room,” Dís said simply, and Nori barely managed to kick off his boots before the princess lay down next to him and pulled the blankets over both their bodies. The bed wasn’t particularly big, so the two ended up pressed together as they curled up. 

“I have to leave eventually,” Nori said, though he knew he had nowhere to go for now, nowhere to be he particularly wanted to enter. Every time he had a fight with Dwalin he didn’t want to return to the small room that was all his own. Part of him insisted that it was so Dwalin couldn’t decide to come by and arrest him out of spite, though he knew he’d never do that. He just didn’t feel like seeing Dwalin’s remorse just now. It was the loneliness that Nori didn’t relish though. 

“You’ll be fine,” Dís repeated. “I’d bet the crown jewels on it.”

“Your family doesn’t have any crown jewels,” Nori whispered and got a light smack on the shoulder for his efforts. 

They laughed quietly, near soundlessly, and Nori turned on his uninjured side, burrowing into the pillows. Dís wrapped her arms around one of his, and together the two drifted off to sleep quickly and free of worries for just a night. 

*

Ered Luin T.A. 2943

The door was unfamiliar, all things considered. He’d never really entered the room behind it like a normal person. 

Nori pushed the handle down after a knock, actually forcing himself to open it steadily rather than making sure it was as soundless as possible. Early morning light flooded the bedchamber, mostly empty safe for the furniture and a trunk filled with carefully folded clothes. 

Dís stood as Nori entered the room, dressed in a simple but elegant dressing gown that was fine enough not to be an embarrassment to meet important people in. For once the two of them were dressed in an equally fine outfit, with Nori’s hair sporting new beads and braids and his clothes befitting someone married into nobility. 

The princess smiled as she saw him and paused in what she was doing. 

“My, don’t you look impressive, my lord,” she said, taking Nori in. 

He was exhausted from travel, but other than that he wouldn’t be out of place in a court. Dori had personally sewn most of his new garments, insisting that he would ensure better than anyone that Nori looked regal. 

“It was a long time coming, my lady,” Nori replied with a wink. 

Dís was still smiling though it looked sad now. They hadn’t seen each other in nearly four years, ever since a band of Dwarves had decided to reclaim an entire mountain. Nori hadn’t really believed they’d get anywhere, but he needed to get out of Ered Luin while keeping an eye on a bullheaded warrior. And now here he was, one of the richest Dwarves of Erebor, and married to the new Lord of Ered Luin. 

“You look good, healthy. Happy. The title of Lord’s Consort suits you.”

“I wouldn’t have gotten it if it weren’t for you being a good influence on my decisions,” Nori replied, stepping closer. “You could very well remain here to be the Lady of Ered Luin.”

“No,” Dís said, looking off into the middle distance. “I would like to see Erebor one more time. Perhaps I’ll return here one day, but I don’t want to rule anymore.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure Ered Luin is just as you left it when you come back,” Nori promised lightly. 

She looked over at him, and a smile tugged at her lips again. 

“You know the dirty little corners of these mountains better than anyone. I trust that between you and Dwalin you’ll make it better than we ever could.”

They stood quietly for a few moments, regarding one another with private little smiles. Then Dís stepped past her trunk and placed her hands on Nori’s elbows, who did the same in turn. Their foreheads knocked together gently, leaning together rather than knocking hard. Nori closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of Dís soft hands through his sleeves, her strong grasp and the callouses that never quite went away after she stopped training with her weapons quite as much. 

Dís tensed against him after a few moments brow furrowing in pain until Nori held her tighter. After a few moments she relaxed, sighing softly and taking a step back. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever shown you the dining hall,” Dís said with a renewed lightness in her voice, eyes crinkling with her smile. “Now that you are officially welcome in this palace I should show you what your new home is like.”

Nori let out a laugh, hooking his arm around Dís’. 

“Who’d have thought that someone like me would ever get to live here of all places.”

“Well you did look quite comfortable in a noble’s bed,” Dís teased as they walked out of her room, arm in arm and all but equal in status after all these years. 

“Now, I believe that you were part of a quest I would very much like to hear more of.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am quite fond of the idea of Nori being friends with either or both of the youngest children of Thrór, so this ended up happening finally. The final scene is based on LOTR Online, where Dwalin is apparently the Lord of Ered Luin


End file.
